Annabeth's Story
by MGS100
Summary: What happens when Annabeth and Percy get engaged?  New campers, an old flame, and death. Percy/Annabeth, Percy/OC, Nico/OC, Luke/OC.  Don't like, don't read.  Rated T cuz it's a teen story.
1. The Proposal

DISCLAIMER: I don't own, (though I wish I did), The Percy Jackson and The Olympians Series!

This is just a cute little story that my BFF (Courtney: 3) and I made up! Soooooooooooo just enjoy!

TT_TT|TT_TT

Annabeth POV:

The kids are telling me to go with Percy. I still don't know what for.

"Annabeth," Percy yelled behind me. "Where are you?"

I was wearing my invisibility cap with the New York Yankees logo the front of it. So, basically, he couldn't see me.

"Annabeth, can you come with me? Into the woods, please?" His voice was as beautiful as always, but, for some weird reason, it was a little bit shaky. It was odd because Percy never sounded uncertain about anything.

I gulped. This was serious.

"Why?"

"Please, just come with me."

"Okay."

I followed after him, weary about the things he was about to show me.

We were about a quarter ways into Camp Half Blood's forests.

It was a little bit dangerous because of all of the monsters the camp conjured up for the campers to fight off for a challenge. But, we walked hand in hand deeper into the woods.

For those of you who don't know, Percy and I are boyfriend and girlfriend as of last year when we kissed. We started going out and making out almost every night in his cabin. By the way, it was like heaven when we kissed! I could almost hear the angel choir singing!

So, anyway, back to the present.

We stopped suddenly. I could hear his heart beat getting faster. It was like it was trying to break out from the chamber of his six-pack abs.

Slowly, he got on one knee and held out his hands. He opened up a small black ring container.

There was a sea green diamond ring in the middle of the blue satin lining. The diamond was surrounded by sterling silver. Carved on to the outside of the ring. On the inside of the ring, _I Love You Annabeth Chase_ was engraved inside of the darling ring.

"Annabeth Chase," Percy said steadily, "will you marry me?"

Without my mind controlling my lips I answered his question.

"HELL YEAH!"

He got off of his knee and kissed me passionately.

Here comes the choir, I thought.


	2. SiblingsGotta Hate Em'

I woke up on the top bunk of Percy's cabin. The sea green sheets were wrapped around my legs and my hair was tangled into a blond mess of curls and tangles.

Slowly, without waking Percy, I slid from the bed and onto the ladder so I could get down.

Before I left, I gave Percy a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Percy." I whispered into his ear.

I walked to the door and opened it silently. Then I closed it behind me and high tailed it to my cabin.

When I opened the door, all of my siblings were staring at me with wide and angry eyes.

~~{/\/\}~~

"What the hell, Annabeth?" Said Malcolm, one of my half brothers. "Where have you been?"

"And don't tell us _another _story. We wanted the _truth_!" My half sister, Kelsey, yelled at me.

"I've been with Percy." I told them in a small voice. "He proposed to me."

All they did for about five minutes was stare at me with open mouths and wide eyes.

Another two minutes passed and a knock broke through their daze.

"Annabeth?" It was Percy. "Do you want to walk to breakfast with me?"

"Yeah...I'm coming." I said heading towards the door. But I didn't get too far.

Before I could open the door, two of my half brothers, Logan and Ty, grabbed me and held on.


	3. New Campers

Chapter 3: New Campers

DISCLAIMER: Once again I as I already told you, I don't and probably never will own the Percy Jackson Series! I'll update as soon as I get ten reviews thanks!

"Well, that was close." I said exasperated.

"Agreed." Percy said thankfully. He then pulled me into an embrace and pressed his lips against mine caressingly. "I would at least like to kiss my fiancé."

I smiled and blushed deeply at his sweet words.

"Same here." I responded with a seductive grin on my face. I was just about to kiss him again when Chiron came trotting over to Percy and I.

"Hey, Chiron," Percy said to the half-horse, half-human creature in front of us.

"Hello, Perseus and Annabeth. Also, congratulations on the engagement." Chiron told us with a joyful grin upon his face. "I just came down here to tell you that there are three new campers that I would like both of you to meet. I think you'll like them... Please follow me."

We followed him to the Big House where three thirteen-year-old girls were sitting down in the rocking chairs patiently. The first girl had strawberry-blonde hair that was just barely over her shoulders. On her nose were a pair purple colored metal rimmed glasses. She was wearing a sea green mini-skirt with a long white tank-top and black, knee length leggings. On her feet were a pair of silver gladiator sandals. The second girl had long brown hair with dirty blonde highlights inserted in her brown curls. She was clath in black clothing from head to toe starting with a black and orange Paramore shirt then straight black skinny jeans that looked painted on and then she had black Converse with Greek writing on the white tips. I chuckled at the writing because one of them said "_Go to Hades!"_ Her eyes were framed by brown rimmed glasses. The third girl was dark skinned and had short black hair. She was wearing a pink, short-sleeved shirt with greek writing that said _'smart ass' _on it. She had on capris that were above her knees. Her shoes and glasses were pink. _Please not another Aphrodite kid, _I thought to myself.

We walked closer to get a better view of them. Then, we realized that Nico di Angelo was also there. It looked like he was staring at the second girl like she was a prize.

"Oh, hello Percy and Annabeth," he said to us as we came even closer. "We have some new campers."

The first girl stood up from her rocking chair and came up to shake Percy and I's hands.

"Hello, I'm Courtney Barrett, Daughter of Poseidon." Courtney said cheerfully.

The second girl looked like she was asleep. Her right arm was in a sling and there two red marks are both sides of her face; they ran down from the corner of her eyes to the base of her neck.

"Grace has been like that since we found her on top of Half-Blood Hill. Her name is Grace Seufer and she is a Daughter of Hades." said Nico from the porch of the Big House.

The last girl stepped up to Courtney, Percy, and I and smiled at us all.

" I'm Olivia Sutton," she said a little bit too cheerfully. "I'm a Daughter of Aphrodite."

_Oh crap, _I thought.

"Okay," Chiron cut in. "Cabin leaders please escort these new campers to their cabins."

Silena came out of no where and took Olivia by the arm at the same time Percy and Nico took Courtney and Grace to their cabins. Nico picked up Grace's tiny frame and carried her.


	4. Suprises

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJTO**

**Please read Chapter 3 to find out three new characters...THANKS YOU GUYS! YAY!**

* * *

I was walking with Percy to help Courtney with her things when I saw Grace wake up. She rolled out of Nico's arms and onto the ground. He looked at her again in that kinda freaky way he does. She got up, dusted off her skinny jeans and walked up to Nico. She then slapped him, stormed off to the Hades cabin, and slammed the door. He stood there stunned, a red mark on his right cheek. Courtney giggled as she looked at him.

* * *

After Courtney and Olivia were settled in, it was dinner time.

I followed the rest of my cabin out of the door; receiving evil glances from most of them. Percy was calling me over.

I walked over to him. I looked back to Grace and Nico. They were holding hands and smiling sweetly at each other.

"Hey, Percy. Look behind you. Grace and Nico are acting kind of wierd."

He looked back and stared with wide eyes at Grace and Nico holding hands. I looked back again. Something impossible happened then. Grace and Nico effing kissed! And it wasn't just a peck on the lips either.

"Whoa!" Percy exclaimed. "That's...different."

We walked even faster to the dining pavilion.

* * *

After dinner, I went with Percy again.

"How about we go ask them about what _that _little PDA was back there before dinner." He suggested.

I nodded quickly and stalked over to the Hades cabin. Percy climbed the front steps of the pitch black porch. His face glowed with the neon green fire from the never ending fire from the two torches that were mounted on either side of the porch. He knocked on the door softly, then harder after about thirty seconds. No answer.

"I'll go around to the side to see if they're there." I told him in a whisper.

"Okay."

"Don't knock on the door."

"Alright."

I went around to the side of the cabin. What I saw in the window was unbelievable by all odds.

Grace and Nico were MAKING OUT!

I ran back to Percy as fast as I could. "Percy," I whispered. "Grace and Nico are making! I can't believe it!"

His eye got wide. Then, he turned around and knocked on the hard, black, mahogany wood. His fist echoed off the other cabins around it. Nico answered it. His black hair was tousled and his shirt was gone. I peered into the cabin and saw Grace on the bottom bunk with her shirt lifted up, revealing what looked like a black lace bra. She was looking straight at me and looked pissed.

"What do you fucking want, Percy? I was in the middle of something _important_!" He whispered angrily. He also looked as pissed as his father would. I guess the children of Hades had a thing for looking pissed.

"Why were you kissing Grace? She's, like, your _half-sister_!" Percy asked/yelled at Nico.

"Just because I'm the son of Hades doesn't mean I can't like someone!"

"I know that! Just, why your half-sister?"

"Because I _like her! _Do you have a problem with that?"

As soon as he got finished saying that, the ground started to shake and open up.

"Percy," I cut in. "stop upsetting him! If you keep it up, he's going to send us both to the Underworld!"

Percy looked around.

"Dude! Sorry to upset you! There's no need to send Annabeth or me to the Underworld!"

The Hades cabin door swung open again and out stepped Grace.

"What in hell is going on out here?" She asked.

She saw me and looked at the ground below my feet.

"See ya! You quirky little bitch!"

She held out both of her hands in front of her. Next thing I knew, I was falling towards the Underworld.


	5. Switched

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or anything that Rick does.**

**Anyway, this is kind of a short chapter (sorry)…..so, yeah. (Awkward moment).**

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

I ran over to Grace.

"Is she done with?" I whispered. Grace nodded; I grinned.

Percy had run over to the Poseidon cabin crying his eyes out. He was a little bit of a wuss, but I still loved him.

"Switch my body with that of hers." I muttered to Grace.

She giggled as she said, "Yes, master."

She touched the fresh, green grass, muttered a line, and lifted her hand. When she did, Annabeth's body lay there, still has a ghost. Grace pulled her hands up to my face and whispered 'soul'.

**(I forgot to say that Grace is also a daughter of Hecate, the goddess of earth and the Underworld, sorcery, and hounds). **

My body fell behind me, yet I was living. I glided over to Annabeth and lay down next to her. I rolled over to her body until I was underneath her.

And then, I was her.


	6. Plans

**DISCLAIMER: You know the effing drill.**

Grace's POV

"Okay, Courtney, here's the plan. You tell Percy that 'Courtney' is dead. He marries you. Yadda, yadda, yadda. And you live happily ever after. Got it?" I snarled a little happily. I mean, seriously, my best friend is evil. That's probably why we're friends in the first place.

"Yeah, I got it. And by the way, thank you so much for sending Annabeth to the Underworld!" She smiled as said this.

"Now run along to Percy."

"Bye, Grace!"

"See ya!" I yelled after her.

She ran back to the Poseidon cabin at full speed.

Making sure nobody saw me, I stepped into the nearest shadow and shadow traveled to the Hades cabin. Once I was there, I climbed the ladder that was connected to the two bunks. I lied down on the top bunk and pulled back the black sheets. I started to slowly drift to sleep for the remainder of the night. Then, (of course), I heard a scream of joy from somewhere. Seconds later, there was a hard knock on the black cabin door.

"What in my father's name do you want?" I screamed from the bed.

"It's me, Percy!" He yelled back to me.

"Come in." I stated calmly.

He opened the cabin door, came in, and looked around.

"What do you want? My powers are drained right now." I asked.

"Annabeth's back!" I grinned.

"Whoa. What happened?" I lied.

"Annabeth is BACK!" He yelled. He started to jump up and down like the dumb-ass that he was.

"Okay, dude. I get it; Annabeth's back." I chuckled at his excitement. He stopped jumping.

"Did you bring her back?" He asked, smiling creepily.

"Yeah…why?" I asked him.

"Thank you so much!"

He ran over and hugged me tight.

"Get the hell off of me! You smell like fucking seaweed!" I yelled in his ear.

He released me.

"I'm just really happy that you brought Annabeth back!" He exclaimed happily.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Grace! Bye!" He said running out of the door.

After he left, I finally went to sleep and woke around ten the next morning.

I lied back down on the black sheets and I planned on going back to sleep. But I couldn't because Nico, my seriously _**hot **_boyfriend, (and half-brother: ugh), came in. He was only wearing straight black jeans and black Converse with skulls drawn on the tops. And he had a damn eight-pack! I rolled over and smirked down at him.

"Hey Death Boy." I said coyly. "Where's your shirt?"

"I was fighting some new Ares kid and he tore my shirt apart. That was my favorite fucking shirt, too." I mumbled, climbing up on the top bunk with me.

"Well, that sucks for your shirt. But, it defiantly doesn't suck for me." I smirked and looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes.

He smiled at me, flashing his brilliantly white teeth.

"Wanna kiss a little?" He asked as he gripped the small of my back.

"Try a lot." I smiled at him.

His lips slammed into mine with a sudden fierceness. Let's just say that we didn't stop kissing after a few minutes (maybe 20). My shirt was somewhere on the ground. He looked at the clock on the side of my bunk frame.

"Shit. I gotta go. I just came in here for a shirt. Sorry." He told me.

"S'okay." I reassured him.

He got down and grabbed a shirt as he walked out of the door.

After he was out, I jumped down and grabbed my shirt from the floor. I went to the back room and opened the door.

"Hey, Olivia, are you in here?" I whispered into the dark room.

"Yeah." She answered back, equally as soft.

I turned on the lights and almost screamed at the sight of Olivia.


End file.
